


So Not Helpful

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Episode Related, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks getting the trickster to hide Dean from the hellhounds is a good idea. Dean doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** So Not Helpful  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (for language)  
>  **Word Count:** 272  
>  **Prompt:** distort, genderbender  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 3: Sam thinks getting the trickster to hide Dean from the hellhounds is a good idea. Dean doesn't agree.  
>  **A/N:** writtten for **Disclaimer:** Not mine :(

Sam walked into the motel room, tossed the keys onto the nearest table and was immediately struck by the vision of Dean standing in the middle of the room, his long hair flowed down past his shoulders. _What the hell?_ He'd seen his brother in a lot of different ways but never with long hair and breasts. Before he could think to form words Dean was already yelling.

"You said you'd figured out a way to help me hide from the hellhounds! What the hell do you call this?" Dean held his arms away from his body to give Sam a better view.

Sam bit his lip and tried to keep the repressed laughter out of his voice. He shrugged his shoulders as he offered so not helpfully, "It looks like the trickster has a very distorted view of the word help."

"Oh, you think?" His tone dripped with sarcasm. Dean could see Sam's shoulders shake with his efforts to keep from laughing. He glared at his brother with narrowed eyes. How dare he get enjoyment out of this predicament! "Well?"

"What?" Sam was now laughing so hard he could barely speak.

With his hands on his hips, Dean stomped his foot. "Fix it! I don't care what you have to do just get him to take it back!"

His eyes full of tears, Sam grabbed the keys. "Yes, dear." He couldn't help teasing as he walked out the door. He jumped as something heavy hit the door behind him. Apparently Dean couldn't find the humor in the situation. Sam's laughter echoed through the parking lot as he hurried towards the impala.


End file.
